1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill assembly, and more particularly to a collapsible barbecue grill assembly that can be assembled or dissembled quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, conventional barbecue grills are not assembled when purchased. This makes commercial sense in that each barbecue grill requires less space during transportation to and stocking at the retailers, meaning more units may be transported in each shipment, thereby saving money for both the manufacturer and the retailer of the barbecue grill. In addition, this provides for easier transportation of the barbecue grill from the store by the purchaser or when the purchaser takes the barbecue grill out for camping. However, this also results in a number of potential problems. The purchaser has to either partially or fully assemble the barbecue grill prior to use. This can require added expense and possibly significant time on the part of the purchaser. For example, should the purchaser not already possess the tools required to assemble the barbecue grill, the purchaser will have to either borrow or purchase the tools. Additionally, the assembly of the barbecue grill may quite frequently be beyond the mechanical acumen of the purchaser, thereby, causing frustration and reduced consumer satisfaction in the overall product.
Furthermore, assembly by the purchaser increases both the chances of parts being lost during assembly and the barbecue grill being improperly assembled. Lost parts can lead to time and effort on the part of both the purchaser and manufacturer. First, the purchaser must secure another part before the barbecue grill assembly can be completed and the barbecue grill used. Hopefully, the missing part is in the retailer's stock system so that the part may be rapidly replaced. However, in all likelihood, the part will have to be procured from the manufacturer, leading to lengthy delays in the use of the barbecue grill. Second, because the barbecue grill is brand new, the purchaser will likely believe the missing part was not originally provided. Therefore, the manufacturer will have to replace the part free of change.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional barbecue grill assembly.